


Dark Dreams

by nisiedraws



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Comic, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Illustrated, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, Witch King Tar-Miriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn is haunted in her dreams by a woman who won't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).



[ ](https://36.media.tumblr.com/44ac987168f6e169e8e62c2b836b4713/tumblr_o5r3koiwun1qj9afzo1_1280.jpg) [ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/0141d75fe5dc0ca0f389b7108813f24d/tumblr_o5r3koiwun1qj9afzo2_1280.jpg) [ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/eed6f26d12c2d5f2560223ca3ac76583/tumblr_o5spx0jwSY1qj9afzo1_1280.jpg) [ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/5ef7258b255489038745099590457b7b/tumblr_o5r3koiwun1qj9afzo4_r1_1280.jpg) [ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/435d9456a94adef6977a40fb97cc368a/tumblr_o5spx0jwSY1qj9afzo2_1280.jpg) [...](http://nisiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
